


Oh, Baby, I know

by puddii



Category: Homestuck
Genre: A bit of swearing, Amnesia, F/M, Fluff, Heartache, Longing, Newverse, Sadstuck, cries, kind of, not really - Freeform, so many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddii/pseuds/puddii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For three years, your life was blissful and fine with her in your arms. For three years you had chalked stained memories and plenty of time to take her for granted. For three fucking years she was all yours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Baby, I know

**Author's Note:**

> definitely not my best but oh well :B  
> this was my main inspiration for it http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oz720CJ9z_M  
> feel free to listen for maximum feels

You can’t help but watch her, eyes wary and tired and just plain _sad_ from longing and wanting and _aching_ for her. You’ve gone through all this before, so many times, more times than you can count.  
In this new world where you’re all safe and secure and free to love and laugh, you find yourself utterly alone and empty. Your love, your laughter, it’s all with her, the girl with the bright red eyes and shark like grin, that entity of angles and elbows that doesn’t even _remember_ you.  
  
Sometimes you wonder what would happen if you took her hand and kissed her, would she remember you then. Would your lips upon hers spark something in her – a memory, a feeling, something?  
You’re frozen with fear.  
  
These hands that are so calloused from days of fighting and dying and fighting and working and protecting miss the softness of her surprisingly warm skin. Miss the way her body curved into yours perfectly when you would just lay there and hold on.  
For three years, your life was blissful and fine with her in your arms. For three years you had chalk-stained memories and plenty of time to take her for granted. For three fucking years she was all yours.  
Now she’s just a simple memory.  
  
From across the room, she catches your eyes through your dark shades. Her hand is clasped in Karkat’s; he finally gets what he wanted.  
For a moment, a split fleeting second you think she recognizes you and smiles, but it’s just an involuntary twitch of the lips, then she’s looking away, nuzzling into his neck.  
Your heart beats loudly in your chest, beating against your ribcage, bruised and abused.  
  
 _Want me back, remember me please dear god, Terezi._  
Your hand tightens around your drink. You bring the glass to your lips and throw your head back, the alcohol, strong and pure, tearing and searing the insides of your throat.  
Slamming the glass down, you push yourself away, casting her one last fleeting glance before leaving the bar once more. You think you see her watch you leave, a saddened look crossing her face.  
You ignore it; it’s nothing you tell yourself. As you push your way through the people you do your best to stop yourself from turning around. Its best you try to move on, forget about her.  
You’ve spent too much time dwelling on her, it isn’t even her anymore.  
Her ignorance is bliss. Your knowledge is agony.  
  
She loves while you long. She laughs while you trudge on in bitter silence. John tells you to smile, to look towards a better day. But what kind of better day is there when she’s so oblivious to you.  
You aren’t even her cool kid anymore… you’re nothing but a stranger.  
  
As you return home, you collapse onto your bed. Your alarm clock reads 1am, but you’re wide awake. Flipping open your laptop, you find your favourite picture ever.  
It’s you and Terezi, she’s smiling like a freak, you’re doing a cool kid pose. Can Town is painted in the background and everything is perfect; as perfect as can be when you’re stranded on a meteor. Your pesterchum is open, everyone is still on there.  
She logs on.  
Your heart stops.  
  
You watch the screen, wondering whether you should say something. There is alcohol pumping through your eighteen year old body, this is basically the perfect opportunity to do shit you’ll regret later.  
Maybe you’re only chance to get her back. Only chance to be happy and smile and laugh. This isn’t the game anymore, you can’t go back.  
 _Game over, retry?_  
This world doesn’t work like that.  
 _One. Last. Chance._  
Then a box opens.  
  
 _GC: 1 R3M3MB3R YOU_


End file.
